


Stosuh One Shots

by graybe



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graybe/pseuds/graybe
Summary: Random one shots I come up with
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Stosuh One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanted to say that I'm not a native english speaker so if you notice any mistakes, I would appreciate a correction so I can get better :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Angst/Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot where Stephen finds a drunk Hosuh nearly passed out on the floor.

~Oh, fuck no~ was the only thought that crossed Stephen's mind when he entered the livingroom and saw Hosuh wasted on the floor, surrounded by half empty alcohol bottles. He almost never drank, maybe once every three months. But when he did, it never went well.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he said, running towards the barely conscious boy on the floor, which only moved his head up a bit to see where the voice came from, and when he was it was Stephen, he just gave him a drunken half smile and laid his head on the floor once again.  
The purple-haired boy scooped him up from the cold tiles and carefuly placed him on the sofa that was right besides them. Hosuh was just staring at him with that dumb grin and droopy eyes, ready to close at any second.

"What the fuck was that? At what moment did you think that getting wasted all by yourself was a good idea? Why did you even do that?!" Stephen said, maybe a bit louder than he intended. He was a mix of worried and disappointed, but mainly worried. He really hated seeing his friend like that.  
It wasn't about the alcohol, he just didn't want Hosuh to do anything slightly harmful to himself. He cared about that boy way too much, and well, that was definitely more than Hosuh knew. They had been really close for years, since 8th grade, as Stephen can remember perfectly. He's always just though that he cared about him as a friend, but lately he's been getting kind of... confused. He really doesn't remember when those fluttery feelings in his stomach started everytime the other boy hugs him, or when did his heart start to race from anxiety when he sees Hosuh with a nice, intricate hairstyle that he definitely spent a lot of time on.

Without realising, Stephen was pretty close to screaming while confronting him about all those half empty bottles. When he realised his tone was a little louder than he wanted it to be, he saw Hosuh start breaking down in his drunken state, straight up sobbing.

"I'm s-sorry...! D-don't get mad at m-me..." The silver-haired boy cried, with a mix of a stutter because of the sobs, and slurred words because of the alcohol. With a sigh, Stephen huged him, lifting him from his laying position and sitting him next to himself. Sobbing even louder and more dramatically, Hosuh clinged onto his hoodie and sat on his lap, pulling him closer and crying on his chest.  
Stephen felt a blush creeping up from his neck because of the position they both were in, but just kept trying to calm Hosuh down, rubbing his back and softly saying that he was sorry.  
He was still quite mad at him, but trying to reason with a drunken Hosuh was as useless as it gets. Also, he looked kinda pitiful (and cute), grabbing on his shirt and crying like a little kid, so he didn't wanna make him even more upset.

After a good ten minutes, Hosuh's breath had steadied and his grip on Stephen's shirt had loosened quite a bit. The alcohol was still in his blood, though.

"You don't hate me, right...?" Said Hosuh, kind of getting sleepy after all the crying.

"You know I could never. I just don't want you to harm youself like that." Answered Stephen in a whisper next to his ear, matching the way calmer atmosphere that had been created.

"That's good. 'Cause I love you, and if you hated me..."

"...you what?" The edgier one was taken aback by that confession. He most likely meant as friends, but he couldn't help and get his hopes up a bit, as much as he hated that.

"... I would cry way more that this, probably..." said Hosuh, finishing his sentence but not answering Stephen's question. And after saying that, Hosuh laid his head on his chest and fell asleep in no time.  
~I better carry him to his bed before I have a panic attack~ thought Stephen while carefully lifting the boy, which clinged onto him like a koala, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He was still asleep so his grip wasn't strong enough to hold onto Stephen, so he grabbed Hosuh's thighs to make sure he didn't fall off.

They finally made it to the sleepy boy's room, and Stephen carefuly laid him on his bed. Hosuh's legs weren't wrapped around his waist anymore, but his arms still held onto his neck pretty securely. Trying his best to not wake him up, Stephen unwrapped his arms from around himself, but just as he did that, he saw Hosuh furrowing his brows.

"Stooop..." he groaned, a bit more awake but not fully. After that, he grabbed onto Stephen's neck stronger than before and pulled him towards himself. The purple-themed one was just in time to place his arms next to Hosuh's side and not fully wake up the sleepy boy by flopping onto the bed.

"Hosuh, let go and go to sleep." Said in a soft voice but with a strict tone.

"Shut up and stay." Groaned again, pulling him closer. 

With a sigh and maybe a slight blush that he'll never admit, Stephen got comfortable next to Hosuh's side, facing him. Or, at least, as comfortable as you can be lying in bed next to someone you may or may not love a whole fucking lot.  
Talking about love... Stephen couldn't get Hosuh's words out of his head. ~He just said that cause he's drunk~ he thought to himself. But don't drunk people always tell the truth? Maybe it was just in a friendly way, like "I care about you".  
He stayed awake for at least another hour, overthinking, until he finally was able to start feeling sleepy. He grabbed onto the boy's waist and let himself drift off to sleep.

Stephen woke up pretty early for a Saturday. 8AM, said the clock on the nightstand next to him. He was laying face up, with an arm trapped under the other boy's side, who was still asleep, curled up in a ball and with a hand on Stephen's chest.  
Then he remembered last night... How was he gonna face him after that? Would Hosuh want to talk about it or would he just act as if nothing happened? He didn't even know what option he liked better, one was too anxiety-inducing and the other one would mess with his head.  
While lost in his thoughts and unintentionally staring at the sleepy boy's face, he saw Hosuh shifting positions slightly. After that, followed a grunt of pain and him placing his hands over his face. As imagined, he was having a pretty bad hangover.

"Oh my god... I feel like shit" He complained, moving once again and hiding his face on Stephen's neck. Then, realization.

"Wait, what are you doing here...?" Said Hosuh, confused.

"Don't you remember? After your dramatic mental breakdown because you're a dumbass and drank way more than you should, I carried you here and you weren't letting go off me so I had no option" He tried to sound as natural and uninterested as possible.

"I did what now...? I only remember drinking a bit because, well, reasons. After that it's really blurry..."

"Wait, you don't remember anything? At all?" Said Stephen, kind of disappointed. Yeah, he didn't wanna confront the situation, but he also didn't want Hosuh to just forget! That was even worse.

"No, I just told you. What about it, should I?" He said, finally lifting his head from the taller one's chest.

"Well, yeah, you said... well, something. You really don't remember?" He tried to bring it up to see if he somehow recalled the event, but he wasn't brave enough to tell him what it was. If it was just in a friendly way, he'd make a fool of himself. Hell, he already was making a fool of himself! What was he even thinking? He really needed to stop getting his hopes up so high.

"I really don't remember. What did I say?" Now Hosuh was getting curious. He genuinely didn't know what went on. ~Did he say something bad? He knows he can't control himself when he's drunk. Oh my God, what if I was really mean to him. Does he seem angry? He doesn't, but you never know.~

"It's nothing, forget it." Said Stephen with an obvious switch in his mood, but he couldn't help it. He was both disappointed in the fact that Hosuh didn't remember, and upset at himself for exagerating everything.

"Nooo, come on, tell meee..." He insisted, clinging onto the other's arm.

"I said it's nothing, it's not important." Answered Stephen, slightly more upset.

"Come onnnn, just tell me!" Hosuh kept going, out of curiosity. It did seem kind of important.

"I said it's nothing!" Stephen shouted sitting up, out of frustration, disappointment, and a weird mix of feeling he couldn't label.  
Hosuh's face was blank and staring and him for a few seconds, and then just turned around so his back faced Stephen.

"Okay then." He simply said. He was annoyed at the other's sudden outburst. He was the one that brought it up! He shouldn't have talked about it if he didn't wanna tell him.

"I'm sorry..." Stephen sighed, quite tired. But even if he was tired, he needed to keep his cool.

"Whatever." Replied Hosuh.

"Dont get mad..." The purple-haired rolled on the bed to be right behind Hosuh, facing his back, and then hugging him from behind.

"Who said I was? Now let go." Said in a dry tone. He was indeed kind of mad, but actually did enjoy Stephen's hug.

"I said you were mad, 'cause you are." Said Stephen, hugging him tighter.

"Stooop, I said I'm not." He still tried to sound angry, but despite his efforts, he couldn't contain a smile because of Stephen's sudden clinginess. He didn't let him see that though.

"Why are you so serious then?" While saying that, he got and idea. He carefully moved his hand to the silver-haired's ribs, and then quickly started tickling him.

"No! Stop!" Hosuh scream-laughed, slapping his hand away.

"Ohh, so thats how i get you to laugh..." Stephen said with a mischievous grin, while quickly sitting on Hosuh's stomach and pinning both his hands over his head with only one of his.

"Don't you dare! Stephen! I'll kill you!" He screamed while wiggling to try and get out of his grip.

"How are you gonna do that with no hands, huh?" Stephen laughed, while he started tickling him.

Hosuh was laughing uncontrollably while uselessly trying to free his hands, and also uselessly trying to hit him with his knees on his back, which did absolutely nothing.

After a while, Stephen stopped to let him breath, and couldn't keep his eyes away from the boy underneath him.  
His face was red from the laughter and he still had a wide smile as he was finishing laughing.  
Then, their eyes locked, and Hosuh's smile slowly disappeared as he stared at Stephen. More exactly, he stared first at his eyes and then at his lips.

"Do you... do you still wanna know what you told me yesterday...?" Said Stephen, softly, trying to focus on his words and not on that beautiful boy he was inches away of. He really didn't know where that sudden feeling of bravery came from.

"Yeah." Was all that Hosuh could say at the moment, now locking eyes with him.  
"You said... Well, you said that you loved me." He started the sentence confidently, but got more nervous at each word. "D- don't worry tho. I didn't think much of it, okay? I- I know you were drunk and probably not thinking and..." Stephen started making less sense as each second passed, panicking and nervous and anxious about all of this.  
He really didn't plan to tell him right there. As he was talking, he let go of Hosuh's hands which were still pinned down on the mattress and sat up to not be as close to his face, looking away. He was really panicking now.

"Hey, stop." The smaller one interrupted, putting both hands on Stephen's cheeks and pulling him down to be just as close as they were. "I... I really didn't expect to be telling you this so early, I guess drunk me betrayed me." Giggled nervously. "But... yeah, I do think I may be in love with you-"  
He barely had time to finish the sentence when a pair of lips shut him up.  
He was shocked at first, but quickly reacted and kissed him back, placing his hands on the back of the other's neck.  
Stephen was still on top of him, with both arms resting next to Hosuh's head and one hand playing with his hair mindlessly, enjoying the kiss.

Hosuh deepened the kiss by grabbing onto the purple locks and pushing his head closer to his own. At that, Stephen shifted positions, rolling over and sitting down with his back on the wall, and Hosuh sitting on his lap with a leg on each side. 

They kept making out for a few more minutes, untill they finally separated a few inches from eachother.

"You know, you haven't said it back yet..." Whispered Hosuh on Stephen's lips.  
"Fuck, I love you so much." Answered Stephen, out of breath, just to right afterwards attack his lips once more.


End file.
